This invention relates to microwave frequency circuits and in particular to a bidirectional switch for coupling an applied signal.
As is known in the art, a bidirectional switch is often employed, for example, in phased array antenna systems to provide bidirectional signal paths for transmitted and received signals. One technique for realizing such a switch employed p-i-n diodes and quarter wavelength transmission line stubs. This technique has several disadvantages since dc power is required to hold the p-i-n diode in the switched position, and external tuning circuitry is generally required to match the p-i-n diode impedance to that of the transmission line stubs. The required matching circuitry increases circuit cost and complexity, and may reduce the switching speed of the p-i-n diode switch.